tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Princess Mew/Mew Fanart?
Okay I'm going to do some galleries for some of my series and I'm wondering if anyone would want to do fanart of my characters? If so i'll post which series i'll do a gallery for below. And for the characters who don't have a mew form, i'll try my best to explain what it looks like or put images of the idea of what it looks like with extra info about them (Like DNA, colors, what color is for what, what garters are what ect.) Food Mew Mew Rice *DNA: Suffolk Sheep *Description: As Mew Rice her hair and eyes turns white. Suffolk sheep ears and a tail appear on her head and tailbone. Her Mew Mark, a Suffolk Sheep head, is located on her left inner thigh. Her Outfit looks like a really cute dress with shoes resembling her DNA. Arm garters, Chocker, Right leg garter. Pudding *DNA: Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin *Description: As Mew Pudding her hair turns yellow and eyes turns brown. Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin ears and tail appears on her head and tailbone. Her Mew Mark, a Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin handprint, is located on her forehead. Her outfit looks like a one piece type of outfit with shoes resembling her DNA. Arm garters, Chocker, Left leg garter. Sake *DNA: European Bison *Description: As Mew Sake her hair and eyes turns white. European Bison horns, ears and a tail appear on her head and tailbone. Her Mew Mark, a European Bison hoof print with horns on the side of it, is located above her belly button. Her outfit looks like a one piece type of outfit with shoes resembling her DNA. Arm garters, Chocker, Left leg garter. Chocolate *DNA: Balinese Cat *Description: As Mew Chocolate her hair turns dark brown and eyes become light brown. Balinese Cat ears and a tail appear on her head and tailbone. Her Mew Mark, a cat print with cat ears and tail around it, is located on her right bosom. Her outfit looks like a one piece type of outfit with shoes resembling her DNA. Arm garters, Chocker, Left leg garter. Cola *DNA: Macgregor's Honeyeater *Description: As Mew Cola her hair turns light brown and eyes become dark brown. MacGregor's honeyeater wings and tail feathers sprout from her back and tailbone. Her Mew Mark, a MacGregor's honeyeater wings, is located on her back Her outfit looks like a one piece type of outfit with shoes resembling her DNA. Arm garters, Chocker, Left leg garter. Boston Lobster *DNA: Giant Panda *Description: As Mew Boston Lobster her hair turns dark red and eyes turn light red. Her Mew Mark, a Giant Panda paw print, located on her chest. Her outfit looks like a one piece type of outfit with shoes resembling her DNA. Arm garters, Chocker, Left leg garter. Salad *DNA: Red And White Giant Flying Squirrel *Description: As Mew Salad her hair changes to light green and eyes changes to dark green. Red And White Giant Flying Squirrel ears and a tail appear on her head and tailbone. Her Mew Mark, a pair of Red And White Giant Flying Squirrel paw prints, is located on the back of her neck Her outfit looks like a one piece type of outfit with shoes resembling her DNA. Arm garters, Chocker, Left leg garter. Hawthorne Ball *DNA: Chinese Mountain Cat *Description: As Mew Hawthorne Ball her hair turns dark red and eyes turn light red. Her hair also becomes twin braids. She also gains a pair of Chinese mountain cat ears and a tail. Her Mew Mark, a Chinese mountain cat head, located on her right thigh. Her most noticeable feature is her split leg pants that show her thighs, basically like how cowboy pants are but on the outer/side thighs rather then on the inner thighs area Category:Blog posts Category:Princess Mew